Polymerization (archetype)
| romaji = Yūgō | trans = Fusion | fr_name = Polymérisation | de_name = Polymerisation | it_name = Polimerizzazione | ko_name = 융합 | ko_hanja = 融合 | ko_romanized = Yunghap | ko_trans = Fusion | pt_name = Polimerização | es_name = Polimerización | sets = * Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon * Labyrinth of Nightmare * Legacy of Darkness * Invasion of Chaos * Flaming Eternity * The Lost Millennium * Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph * Elemental Energy * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki * Power of the Duelist * Strike of Neos * Duelist Pack: Zane Truesdale * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki 3 * Phantom Darkness * Duelist Pack: Kaiba * Crossed Souls * Breakers of Shadow * Structure Deck: Yugi Muto * Maximum Crisis * Ignition Assault * Eternity Code | tcg = * Dark Beginning 1 * Tournament Pack 6 * Dark Beginning 2 * Dark Revelation Volume 2 * Dark Revelation Volume 3 * Dark Revelation Volume 4 * Retro Pack * Dark Legends * Gold Series 2009 * Duelist Pack: Yugi * Duel Terminal 4 * Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years Mega Pack * Duel Terminal 6a * Ra Yellow Mega Pack * Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World Mega Pack * Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World Mega Pack * Cyber Dragon Revolution Structure Deck * Dragons of Legend * Battle Pack 3: Monster League * The New Challengers * HERO Strike Structure Deck * Star Pack ARC-V * Yugi's Legendary Decks * Master of Pendulum Structure Deck * 2016 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Legendary Decks II * Raging Tempest Sneak Peek Participation Card * Raging Tempest * Fusion Enforcers * Duelist Saga * 2017 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Legendary Dragon Decks * Advanced Demo Deck Extra Pack * Legendary Collection Kaiba Mega Pack * 2018 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Legendary Hero Decks * Hidden Summoners * OTS Tournament Pack 9 * Speed Duel Starter Decks: Duelists of Tomorrow * Duel Overload | ocg = * Starter Box: Theatrical Release * Starter Box * Vol.6 * Booster 6 * Booster R3 * Booster Chronicle * Structure Deck: Joey * Mythological Age * Structure Deck: Kaiba * Structure Deck: Pegasus * Duelist Legacy Volume.2 * Duelist Legacy Volume.3 * Duelist Legacy Volume.4 * Duelist Legacy Volume.5 * Structure Deck: Yugi Volume 2 * Beginner's Edition 2 * Expert Edition Volume.2 * Expert Edition Volume 3 * Strike of Neos: Vendor Edition * Expert Edition Volume 4 * Duel Terminal - Charge of the Genex!! * Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula!! * Beginner's Edition 2 (2011) * Duelist Edition Volume 1 * Duelist Edition Volume 2 * Structure Deck: Blitzkrieg of the Mechlight Dragons * Memories of the Duel King: Duelist Kingdom Arc * Advanced Tournament Pack 2014 Vol.2 * Collectors Pack: Duelist of Legend Version * Structure Deck: HERO's Strike * Memories of the Duel King: Battle City Arc * Memories of the Duel King: Ceremonial Battle * The Rarity Collection * Duelist Road -Piece of Memory- Side: Yugi Muto * Extra Pack 2015 * Advanced Tournament Pack 2016 Vol.4 * Booster SP: Fusion Enforcers * 20th Anniversary Pack 1st Wave * Extra Pack 2017 * Tournament Pack 2017 Vol.4 * Special Pack 20th Anniversary Edition Vol.2 * Tournament Pack 2018 Vol.3 * Deck Build Pack: Hidden Summoners * Yu-Gi-Oh! Chips * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 5 * LINK VRAINS Pack 3 * Rarity Collection Premium Gold Edition * Structure Deck: Sacred Beasts of Chaos Sacred Beasts Unleashed Pack | korea = * Expansion Pack Vol.1 * Expansion Pack Vol.3 * Duelist Pack: Yugi (OCG) * Precious Pack Volume 1 * Advanced Event Pack 2014 Vol.3 * Advanced Event Pack 2017 Vol.1 | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Pyramid of Light * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! R * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Polymerization" ( Yūgō, lit. "Fusion") is an archetype of mostly Spell Cards used to Fusion Summon Fusion Monsters. It is closely tied to the "Fusion" archetype. While many cards with "Fusion" in their names are actually in the "Polymerization" archetype instead (or are in both despite only having "Fusion" in their name), all support cards for this archetype also support the "Fusion" archetype at the same time, making this a non-issue. "Diffusion Wave-Motion" is not a "Fusion" nor a "Polymerization" card due to its Japanese name, so it includes an archetype-exclusion condition to indicate this. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes